


A Sinking Ship

by Bawgdan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: She's just like any other girl. Hopelessly in love but there is a blurred line between unworthiness and simply not being enough.





	

On the outside, she appears to be a complete body of work. In the way she speaks– there's hundreds of years worth of experience. Cunning and gorgeously carved out wisdom. Her words are even prettier when she's not sober. Her honesty, like honey, but people only take away the sweetness of her drawl. Her pleas are neatly hidden within every hiccup and given compliment.

_"You gotta talk about what's hurting you, Ran. Or you're gonna suffer pretty bad."_

_Why talk when you can fill the void with laughter? Who needs coherent words?_

Rangiku knows how to make anyone feel good. Even in her silence, her smile could cease wars. And when she dissolves into a simpering fool, especially when she's not sober–she's a million perfect things. The type of woman men can only write about. They can only hope that when she closes her eyes and leans back into her daydream, that they are what consumes her. Their curious gazes, they hope are burned beneath her eyelids.

But she's not happy. She hasn't been for a decade or so. It is possible to mime perfection. She's done it for years. Picking herself apart and putting herself back together. Distracting from the emptiness inside of her with painted nails and plucked eyebrows.

And she stops often. In the middle of undoing the knots in her hair. She stops and thinks about the last conversation they had.

Months in between a wave. Years in between discovering Gin's favorite color and understanding the way that he is.

One hundred plus roses, and none of them are from who she desires. Behind closed doors, under the drape of lilies, cheap carnations, and other pretty petals she had no idea could sprout from the concrete of the Seireitei. When she's alone and sober, Rangiku Matsumoto becomes no one worth admiring. When the sun goes down, she's just like any other girl hopelessly in love.


End file.
